


Baby Girl Dreams

by CaptainDegenerate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Choking, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Misogynistic Slurs As Part of Sexual Play, Oh God I hope I didn't forget anything, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PLEASE READ THE TAGS IN THEIR ENTIRETY OKAY THANK YOU, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Some VERY LIGHT CNC Elements (playful struggling/resistance play), Spanking, Tit Slapping, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, genital slapping, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDegenerate/pseuds/CaptainDegenerate
Summary: You make it halfway to the bathroom before Levi catches up to you. He grabs your wrist hard enough to bruise and slams you into the wall.He grips your throat and squeezes. The hallway is dark and empty, and you see his eyes flash angrily.“Insolent girl,” he says with a low, unsatisfied voice.“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, daddy,” you whisper with a breathless smile.Oh, how you love him when he’s like this.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 82
Kudos: 645





	Baby Girl Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **READ THE TAGS IN FULL BEFORE READING THIS WORK! THIS FIC CONTAINS SOME RATHER HEAVY KINKS AND YOU NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO. THERE'S NO NON-CON OR A FULL-ON R*PE FANTASY BUT THERE ARE SOME THINGS THAT ARE BOUND TO BE DEAL-BREAKERS! THANKS! AUNTIE NAGS BECAUSE SHE CARES!**
> 
> This was originally a Tumblr prompt where anon asked for a filthy daddy kink one-shot. I basically took it to Twitter and joked that with this blessed enabler anon, I'll finally be able to write my smut magnum opus where I hold nothing back and unleash my full degeneracy for all to see. Then I actually did it. And then I decided to post it here as well because I spent three nights on it and figured there might be some sinners here who'd like to read it too.
> 
> That being said, after reading the content warnings, if this is your jam, come right in and enjoy my smut magnum opus, you dirty sinner you!

Levi’s looking at you again.

You know it’s him because your instincts perk and a shudder goes down your back.

That’s how you always react to him. That thrill, where your body simultaneously tells you to run and to come closer.

It’s been going on for well over a year now.

He caught you in the woods one day when you thought you were alone. He witnessed you leaning against a tree, hand pushed into your pants to rub your impatient pussy. You were calling his name, that’s the worst of it.

He made no comment of it. He told you to pick your places better and walked right past you on his way back to the base.

You thought that would be the end of it but since that day, his eyes followed you. You thought it was because of burning disdain due to your shamelessness. In reality, he was assessing you and making up his mind.

It all came to a head a week later.

You were throwing a post-expedition party at the base, the entirety of the Survey Corps making merry in the endorphins of surviving yet another operation.

You were getting cosy with Elliot, one of your squad mates. He was a little tipsy, and you let him cling to you and kiss your cheeks. It was purely platonic for both of you.

You went to the bathroom just for someone to follow you. You were tackled into a wall chest first, strong hands snatching your wrists and pulling them behind your back.

“Your safe word is ‘apple’,” someone husked into your ear. “Say that, at any point, and I’ll let you go with no questions asked. Now, listen carefully.”

When you recognised Levi’s voice, you stopped struggling. His breath was hot and humid against your ear lobe. He paused to hear if you’d tell him to get off, but you didn’t. You were surprised, but not put off in the slightest.

“I know you rub yourself to the thought of me. I’m very picky, and I don’t make this offer often. If you want to be my good girl, I can make that happen.”

His good girl. Instantly, you got wet.

“But I feel like I have to warn you. I don’t play soft. You let me claim this pretty hole,” Levi rubbed your pussy through your pants, “that’s it. From that moment onward, I own you.”

Your eyes fluttered. You felt his hand hold your wrists down with bruising power, the other closing over your pussy with full confidence.

Not once did the safe word rise to your lips. Instead, you smiled breathlessly and started grinding yourself into his hand.

He paused. Then, he snorted.

“You’re a worse little slut than I thought.”

“I can be your slut if you want to,” you breathed. He chuckled.

Then, he dragged you off by your wrist.

From that day onward, you were his.

Now, he’s staring again and you know why. The culprit is sitting next to you, a drunken red to his cheeks and a friendly arm looped around your waist.

Elliot, for all his good qualities, is still a very affectionate drunk. And Levi loathes that.

Even the knowledge that underneath your clothes your wrists are rope burned and your butt is bruised with his handprints all over, or that all Elliot would need to do is to lower the collar of your cape to reveal the bite marks and he’d see that you’re claimed, doesn’t improve that mood.

You could shrug Elliot’s arm off, but then again, why would you?

You shoot Levi an innocent, doe-eyed look and then subtly lean against Elliot. Not in a way that would stick out but in a way that sends your captain’s mood spiralling down.

You like it. Riling him up. Sending his possessive instincts roaring while he can’t do anything.

Not while he’s seated right next to his commander.

But he hates it. He hates other people’s hands on you. A brush alone is enough to make him sour but this, this is utterly unacceptable to him.

You let his anger simmer for a while. Then, you get up from your seat and leave.

You make it halfway to the bathroom before Levi catches up to you. He grabs your wrist hard enough to bruise and slams you into the wall.

He grips your throat and squeezes. The hallway is dark and empty, and you see his eyes flash angrily.

“Insolent girl,” he says with a low, unsatisfied voice. You take a shuddering breath, your eyes wide and innocent.

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, daddy,” you whisper with a breathless smile. Oh, how you love him when he’s like this.

He growls and squeezes your throat harder. His knee presses between your legs, forcing them apart.

“Are you that desperate to get off that you’ll latch onto anyone? Did you already forget whose property you are?” he asks, and his thigh presses against your crotch.

You have an intricate network of safe words and gestures that you both know by heart. Thus, when you start struggling in his hold with a bratty glint in your eyes, Levi doesn’t release you. Instead, he squeezes your throat harder and snatches your wrists into one hand, pinning them above your head.

“You know better than struggling when I touch you,” he warns you with a low, annoyed voice. You moan and try to squirm away. You don’t want him to let you, and he knows that.

“Oh no, you’re not getting off the hook that easy,” Levi growls into your ear. He turns you around by your throat, your back pressing against his toned chest as he frees your hands and grabs your pussy through your pants instead.

“I’m going to tell you exactly what will happen next, baby girl,” he murmurs into your ear. His hands dig against your pants, pressing the coarse cotton of your underwear against your clit. His voice is a low and intimate growl as he continues.

“You’re going to go back to your room and change into your service gear. Then, you’re going to come to my room and let your daddy use your holes until he’s satisfied. You got that, baby girl?”

“Yes, daddy,” you breathe immediately, eyes already closing in bliss. His hand moves under your clothes to close over your pussy.

“This is my property. You give it to someone else, daddy will have to kill that someone. Is that what you want?”

“No, daddy,” you murmur. He starts circling your clit with his middle finger, his touch light but undeniably possessive.

It’s not enough and you whine.

“Quiet. Let me toy with your pussy.”

You whimper just a little, your hands reaching behind you to cling to Levi’s neck as he teases your clit to the brink of an orgasm with the tiniest little touches.

“Please, daddy,” you breathe as you feel the electric jolts, you feel your pussy twitch with every touch, inching closer and closer to your climax.

He knows you well. He’s taken complete ownership over your body, of course he knows exactly when you’re about to come.

And when you’re on the brink, he stops. Immediately, you whimper.

“No,” you gasp. “No, please, no, let me-”

“If you want to come today, you have ten minutes to get to my room, dressed up and prepared.”

Then, he lets go of you, gives your ass a firm smack for good measure and walks off, leaving you riled up and frustrated.

You practically speed to the bathroom. You take the shortest bath, soaping your body and preparing it for use. You hurry to your room and open the chest to take out the clothes.

It’s not even underwear, not really. It’s thin lace, completely see-through. Levi likes it because it splotches so visibly whenever you get wet. The bra is just two little squares of nearly transparent lace, so tight on you that your nipples are fully visible through the fabric.

You pull the clothes on and cover your body with a large cloak. You feel tempted to touch yourself and come, but you know better. Levi will be able to tell, and you’re not allowed to masturbate without permission.

You belong to him, after all.

You make sure you’re not seen as you paddle to Levi’s room, barefoot and wearing nothing but the underwear and the cloak.

The second you step in, the door is slammed shut after you. Levi grabs you, rips the cloak off and throws you on the bed like a rag doll.

It turns you on beyond belief. You love it when he treats you like this, like you’re nothing but a pretty toy that he can throw around as he pleases.

He’s still fully dressed. He looks at you, from head to toe, and then grabs your collar from his desk.

“Sit up.”

You do as you’re told.

“Turn around and hold your hair up.”

You turn your back to Levi. You gather your hair and pull it up, revealing your marked neck to him.

He slips the thick leather around your neck and tightens it, just snug enough so you feel it every time you breathe in but not enough so that it seriously hinders your airflow.

If he wants to choke you, he’ll do it with his own hands.

“Turn around.”

You turn and move to your knees. He’s standing before the bed, eyes dark as he looks at your collar. Then, he grabs the tag. It’s custom made and makes a small jingling sound every time you move.

“What does it say?” he asks.

“’Daddy’s personal bitch’,” you recite obediently, eyes lidded with lust as you look at him.

“And does a good personal bitch let her body get touched by other people?”

You stay quiet and pout just a little. He grabs your hair and yanks you in.

“Answer me.”

“...no, daddy,” you finally murmur.

“Good girl.”

The small praise makes your heart flutter. He shoves you back and you fall on the bed. You don’t dare to move as he walks to his desk to gather some equipment. Then, he gets back to you. Showing you the chains, rope and blindfold, he smiles ominously.

“Offer your hands.”

You extend them in front of you. He cuffs them and uses a rope to tie the cuffs to the head of his bed. Then, he leans in.

His eyes bore into yours. Fiery and dark, he kisses you. His tongue probes at your lips and you open them for him, letting his tongue swipe in and take everything, even the oxygen in your lungs.

When he pulls back, his hand is gently caressing your cheek.

“Open your mouth.”

He slips a couple of fingers in, and you suck on them lovingly. Your tongue twirls around the digits, and he smiles at the sight.

“You know how to use that mouth, baby girl.”

You give him a doe-eyed look and when he pulls back, you smile and lick your lips.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“Put your tongue out.”

He leans in, your eyes widen a little as he spits in your mouth. It’s only a droplet, but the message is clear: he’s going to use you any way he wants.

“Swallow it.”

You obey without a second thought.

“Good slut.”

He wraps the blindfold over your eyes. As your sight is taken from you, your ears naturally perk up.

“Any inhibitions today?” he murmurs into your ear, breaking character for a moment. He’s asking if there’s something you’ve done before you don’t want today since when you’re blindfolded, there’s no forewarning.

“No,” you breathe. “Do anything you want to me.”

He gives you a rapacious kiss. Then, his hand quite suddenly connects with one of your clothed tits. You whimper.

“Slutty little thing, walking around in see-through clothing,” he hums and pinches your nipple through the lace. You moan.

“I didn’t, daddy, I wore the cloak like a good girl so only you can see my body.”

He slaps the other breast and then undoes the bra. He chucks it off you and presses your breasts together. You can feel him looking at them.

“Who owns these tits?”

“You do, daddy,” you reply and whimper as he grabs both of your nipples between his thumb and index finger and pulls them up. He waits, and then drops them, letting gravity do its work.

You moan.

“You’re already so wet your panties are ruined,” he remarks. Then, he leans in and rakes his teeth over one of your nipples.

You throw your head back. You feel him firmly pinch one nipple while he tends to the other, tongue and teeth working in tandem to give you pleasure and pain in turns.

“Ah, daddy please, my tits are so sensitive,” you moan and smile at the immediate, unhappy slap he gives them.

“I need you to be a good girl and let me play with your tits a bit more. Can you do that for your daddy?”

“Yes, daddy,” you whisper, smiling breathlessly. If you truly wanted to stop, you know what to say, but you don’t.

This is all part of the play. Coaxing and riling Levi up so that he uses you all night, until you’re bruised and sore and thoroughly marked.

He moves his mouth to the other nipple, using the tips of his fingers to tease the one he just licked, keeping it nice and perky for him.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy like this,” he growls into your chest. “A perfect little fuck doll.”

You giggle a little.

“Thank you, daddy.”

He alternates between your breasts, teasing your nipples with licks, pinches, bites and slaps until they’re rock hard and so sensitive you whimper every time he as much as gives them a feather-light touch.

“Are you alright baby girl?” he asks, hands finally straying down to your stomach. You purr.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl. You know I like to see you thoroughly used and marked.”

“I know, daddy. Use me any way you want.”

You sigh in bliss as his hand finally strays down. Your pussy is soaking and it’s taken all your willpower not to rub your legs together.

You know Levi would take that as an invitation to tie them in a spread position.

You flex your hands under the cuffs, tugging a little as he pulls his hand back just as it’s about to touch you through your panties.

“Daddy,” you call, just a little bit shaky. He hushes you gently. Then, he peels your panties off and throws them aside. You swallow in anticipation.

He’s looking at you, you can sense it. His eyes are currently glued to your soaking pussy and you can almost see the way he must be smirking, remarking to himself what an eager little slut you are to have your holes used by him.

His first touch is conversational. You feel his thumb gently brush up your slit, giving your clit only the briefest of rubs on his way.

It’s not enough. It’s far from enough, and you try to raise your hips off the bed to chase the touch, only he immediately places a hand on your stomach and pushes them back.

“Stay down, slut.”

You make an unhappy noise. He waits. Then, he suddenly gives your pussy a slap. You hear the wet sound and gasp just a little. It’s not the hardest he could go, but you feel it.

“What do you say when you get an order?”

“Yes, daddy,” you whisper.

“Good girl.”

Then, he rubs again, this time a little harder. His thumb moves up your wet slit, to your clit where he rubs with a circular motion. You moan.

“You really have the prettiest little pussy,” he remarks with a fond voice.

“Thank you, daddy,” you breathe as he starts rubbing your clit properly, one hand resting on your pubic bone to keep your hips down.

You twitch and jolt a little as he rubs just a bit harder.

“Keep your legs spread,” he orders as your thighs pull a bit more together on instinct. “Offer that pretty pussy for use.”

“Yes, daddy.”

You pull your knees apart, up to your chest so he has full access to your holes. His thumb keeps rubbing your clit with a steady rhythm, he knows exactly how much pressure to apply to make you tremble.

“Daddy,” you breathe. You were already pent up and sensitive from before, and it really takes no time at all to bring you close to release.

You want it. You want to come for him over and over, from his hands, from his mouth, from his cock, until you’re broken and spent and can’t even move anymore.

But just as last time, he pulls away at the last second. You groan.

“No, please, let me come,” you whisper.

“Why should I? You’ve been a bad girl,” Levi hums, and he gives your pussy another slap. “This slutty thing deserves to be punished.”

“I’m sorry, daddy. I won’t let others touch me anymore, just please let me come,” you try to plead, but he’s not listening. He waits until you’ve calmed down. Then, he starts again.

Calm and methodical, he teases you to the edge with his fingers. You moan, you whimper, you do everything within your power to coax him into allowing you your orgasm but it’s to no avail.

Again, he pulls away. You don’t even realise you’re using your legs to try and squeeze Levi’s hand between your thighs to keep it on your pussy and let you come, not until he grunts and yanks his hand away.

“I see. So that’s how it’s going to be,” he hums and you hear him get off the bed. You hear the sound as he throws another nest of ropes onto the bed.

“I’ve trained you well, you know better than closing your legs like that,” he tells you as he swats your pussy, then both of your tits before finally, he grabs your throat. He’s suddenly close again, you feel his breath against your ear.

“Tell me, baby girl, have you forgotten your three rules?”

“No, daddy,” you breathe.

“Recite them.”

“First rule,” you start, voice just a bit shaky from your near-orgasm, “all that I am is daddy’s to use. Second rule, no one else can touch what belongs to daddy. Third rule, I live to serve daddy and no one else.”

“Good girl. So, if daddy tells you to spread your legs, what do you do?” he asks, his hand tightening over your throat. He keeps his eyes on your tied hands to see if you make the gesture to stop, but you don’t.

“If daddy tells me to spread my legs, I’ll spread my legs and offer my holes like a good girl,” you whisper.

“There you go. Now, be a good girl and stay still while I tie you up.”

“Yes, daddy.”

He kisses your forehead and moves to wrap the rope around your legs. He ties your thighs and ankles up, attaching the rope to the head of the bed so that you’re lying completely spread out, your ass and pussy on full display to his eyes.

“That’s better. Look at these pretty holes,” he hums and rubs your pussy. “You got even wetter. Does it excite you to be tied up in a spread position, exposing every inch of your slutty body to your daddy?”

“Yes, daddy,” comes your obedient answer. He gives your pussy a gentle swat.

“Do you want to come, baby girl?”

“Yes, daddy, please. Let me come,” you breathe. He hums.

You feel his fingers spread out your pussy. You feel his breath on the sensitive skin and your breathing grows heavier.

“What an eager slut.”

“I’m your eager slut, daddy,” you say, and as a reward, you feel his tongue reach out to give one good lick. You let out a strangled mewl.

“Please, daddy, eat my pussy. Make it come for you,” you beg, and he groans.

“Slutty little thing,” he breathes, audibly riled up. Then, he buries in.

His mouth latches onto your pussy, his tongue starts lapping along the slit. His fingers keep you nice and spread for his tongue.

He starts licking you, his tongue pushing deep inside you to taste your juices and then up to your clit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. You keen and moan on the bed, head thrown back and limbs futilely struggling against the restraints so you can pull him in tighter and make sure he doesn’t back out this time.

“Good fucking girl, stay down. Let daddy take care of you,” he says with a low, gentle voice.

“Yes, daddy, yes da- Fuck!”

You gasp as he pulls the hood of your clit back with his thumb, his tongue eagerly lapping over the nub until you’re writhing and sobbing, unable to do anything and completely at his mercy as he eats your pussy.

It’s his. He can do whatever he wants to it.

“Daddy,” you gasp as you feel the edge getting closer. “Daddy, I’m going to come.”

“Wait,” Levi orders but he doesn’t slow down. He wraps an arm around your stomach, pulling you tight against his mouth, and the stimulation is so overwhelming you’re afraid you can’t take it much longer.

You gasp, you moan, you whine, your mind is completely blanked with only one thought persisting: that you want to come. You need to come for your daddy.

“Please,” you say, and this time you’re almost sobbing. You’re so close, the only thing holding you back being his order to not come yet.

“Come for your daddy, baby girl,” he orders, and you’re gone immediately. Your walls spasming, you come for Levi, a cry echoing in the room as he keeps his mouth there and lazily laps at your clit, prolonging the orgasm.

At first, it feels heavenly, you see fireworks behind your closed eyelids and your body turns limp and languid. Then, as he keeps going, the sensation shifts from pleasurable to overbearing.

Levi gives your clit no moment of rest but instead, keeps tonguing at the exposed tip, fast and hard, while you thrash and writhe on the bed.

It’s too much, yet you don’t utter the safe word. You love how overwhelmed you are, completely exposed and at the mercy of this man.

“Daddy, daddy please, let me rest,” you beg, but he ignores it. Your legs yank against the ropes, but Levi did a good job tying them back.

You’re completely helpless. He eats your pussy, you hear the sound of your wet hole squelching as he tongues it. You feel his thin fingers pulling your folds apart and the hood of your clit back, making you more exposed and sensitive under his mouth.

You hear the small grunts and growls he makes as he takes what’s rightfully his.

You really are his personal bitch. His little fuckdoll. His pretty, well trained toy.

“Come.”

His words alone are enough to send you spiralling down to another orgasm. This past year, he’s trained you to be his good girl. He’s taught you to come from his command only and in the process, he’s also conditioned you to come on command.

“Fuck, daddy, fuck,” you sob as you lose control. Shaking from head to toe, your muscles clench and unclench and all the while, he keeps his mouth on your pussy and his tongue moving.

“That’s a good girl. Come undone for me,” he soothes. You’re breathing shakily, your hands are balling into fists and your body feels like it’s being electrocuted. Levi’s mouth takes away every thought except your blind devotion to him.

He pulls back to admire your pussy. It’s wet and swollen and when he rubs it lightly, you twitch.

“Daddy please. I don’t think I can come anymore,” you breathe.

“Shh, baby girl. Who owns this pussy?” he asks gently, hand rubbing up and down your slit.

“You do, daddy.”

“So who decides when you can’t come anymore?” he asks silkily. You moan, but it’s interrupted by a whimper as he slaps your pussy firmly.

“You do, daddy.”

“So if I want to toy with your clit a bit more, what do you do?” he asks, swatting your clit. You gasp.

“I’ll lay down, spread my legs and let you have my pussy until you’re satisfied, daddy,” you whisper. You can hear the smile in his voice.

“Good girl. That’s my good personal bitch.”

Then, he dives in again. He starts licking with the sole purpose of making you come again. You feel exhaustion, but it’s quickly swiped aside as you feel the creeping feeling of an impending orgasm come closer.

The more times you come, the easier it becomes to make you do so again as your clit becomes more and more sensitive. In no time at all, you’re dangerously close.

“Shit, fuck, fuck,” you curse under your breath. You lick your lips, you see the sparks of light behind your eyelids, your legs start shaking like a leaf and Levi only reacts by pressing you down a bit tighter with his arm which is still securely pulled over your stomach.

You want to come. You need to come. You don’t care how many times you’ve already done it, you need this release.

“Fuck, daddy,” you whine.

“You know what to do. Ask nicely.”

“Please let me come. Please let your bitch come for you daddy,” you beg, past the point of shame as Levi twirls his tongue around your clit.

“What are you?”

“I’m your little fuckdoll. Your personal whore. Your pair of holes to use whenever you want. I’m yours, I’ll do whatever you say, just please, daddy, pl-”

“Come.” The command is but a curt grunt, but you react immediately. You thrash against the restraints, you scream, you arch your back and as the jolts start shooting down your spine like fireworks, you lose all sense of time and place.

You don’t register Levi has finally pulled back and that he’s gently rubbing you to prolong your orgasm, his other hand soothingly petting your cheek as you sob and wail with the intensity of your orgasm.

“Good girl. That’s such a good baby girl,” he soothes, and when you come down, gasping for air and completely spent, he finally takes away the blindfold.

At first, the light almost blinds you. You squint and let out a childish whine, but as soon as you focus your eyes and see Levi standing on his knees next to you, shirt opened and hanging from his shoulders and his pants visibly bulging at the crotch, you forget all complaints.

He leans down. He strokes your cheek gently and kisses you deeply, tongue plunging into your mouth to trail along the edges of your teeth.

You relish in the temporary tenderness and when he pulls back, a string of saliva connecting your swollen mouths, he smiles.

“Are you ready to serve me, baby girl?”

“Yes, daddy, of course I am,” you reply immediately. His fingers brush into your mouth again. You take them in eagerly, you tongue at them and enjoy the way his fingertips trail over the texture of your tongue before he pulls them out and grasps your chin between his thumb and index finger.

“You’ve done a good job riling me up,” he warns you. You smile.

“That’s okay, daddy. You can take it out on me.”

“So, are you saying you’re alright with it if I just claim you?” He leans in and kisses you again. Then, he moves his mouth up to your ear. You shudder a little.

“Are you saying you’re alright if I take you, throw you around like a toy, make you serve me and offer yourself to me all night as I plunge my cock deep inside your every hole and use them, over and over?” he whispers. You moan throatily. “You’re alright with being daddy’s little whore and living for nothing but to serve him until he’s done using this slutty body of yours?”

“Yes, daddy, please. Use me. Anyway you want, you can have me. My holes are always ready for your cock, daddy,” you beg, as if enchanted. He pulls back with a smirk.

“What a good slut.”

Then, he reaches to undo your hands and legs. It takes a moment to undo the skilfully made knots and the moment your limbs are freed, you hiss a little as you move your stiff joints.

He allows you a brief moment before pulling you in.

He grasps your chin again and kisses you. You moan softly and use your freed hands to gently grasp his biceps. You take your time lovingly sliding your hands over his body, down his beautiful torso to his toned stomach.

You gently slip his opened shirt off to the floor and when you reach for his pants, he stops you.

“Get off the bed.”

Eagerly, do as you’re told.

He stands up next to you and points down.

“To your knees.”

You smile. You move slowly and sensually, kissing your way down. You take your time tonguing at his neck, his chest, his ridiculously toned abs. All the while, he slips his hand in your hair and fists it, controlling the pace.

You mouth down the patch of hair that dips down from his navel inside his pants, your nimble hands easily opening his belt and buttons to pull his pants down.

You peel off his pants and underwear, and he kicks his boots off along with the rest of his clothes, leaving him completely bare.

His dick is large and hard. You lost count how many training sessions you needed until you learnt how to take the entire thing to your mouth, but it paid off.

Now, you have no problem leaning in. You give his cock a lick, from the base to the tip. Then, you lap your tongue around the head once.

“Look at me.”

Your eyes flutter open. You look up and meet Levi’s dark, dominant eyes. He fists your hair. Then, he starts pushing you down.

You cough just a little as he pushes to the back of your head. You flatten your tongue to make room for him and when he slips down your throat, he’s so deep your airways get blocked.

He smirks at the sight. Your open eyes, watering with tears, your mouth and jaw stretched wide around his cock, your hands splayed lovingly on his stomach, a collar around your neck calling you his bitch.

He loves all of it.

“No hands. I want your nose all the way here,” he taps the skin on his stomach just above his cock, “every time you take me in. You got that baby girl?”

You pull back and lick your lips.

“Yes, daddy,” you say gently. He leans in, spits in your mouth again and yanks you back to his cock.

You wrap your lips around the tip again and start sucking him vigorously, making sure your nose touches his stomach every time you move in.

He guides the pace by your hair, at times tugging you to go faster.

“You look good with a dick in your mouth,” he remarks. You smile a little at him.

“Ywwh dwddy,” you manage to mumble even though your mouth is currently occupied with worshipping his length.

“This pretty mouth belongs to me. This cock is the only one you’ll serve for the rest of your life. You got that?” he asks. You make an incoherent moan.

He pulls your head back.

“Answer.”

“Yes, daddy. My mouth is only for your cock,” you reply obediently, eyes lidded and lips swollen and glistening.

“What is your purpose in life?” he asks.

“To be your obedient little slut, to be thrown around and having my holes used by my daddy, any way he wants.”

“Good girl. Get back,” he says and without warning, his dick is back in your mouth, pushing to your throat. He presses you until your nose is smashed into his stomach, his hips jerk forward to fuck you and you see his eyes flickering to your hands, which are folded on your lap.

He’s checking if you’re making the safe gesture. You don’t. Instead, you stay obediently still, allowing him to use your mouth as a fuckhole.

He pulls back, and you gasp for breath. Coughing a little, you have just enough time to get your lungs full of air before he yanks you in again. He thrusts his dick back in your mouth, rams it in a few times and comes in your mouth.

“Be a good girl and swallow it.”

You feel his hot seed, shooting onto your tongue, and you immediately swallow it down, eyes glued to his face.

He looks gorgeous, he’s thrown his head back and his hair is tousled, hand still holding onto your hair. A small groan leaves his mouth as he shoots the last of his load.

You gulp it all down and as he pulls his cock out, he only needs to give your hair one demanding tuck before you leap in to clean it with your mouth. You lick every droplet of cum and swallow it.

You finish by opening your mouth to show it’s empty.

“Good girl.”

He leans down. Easily, he picks you up in his arms and carries you back to the bed. You’re thrown onto it roughly.

“Hands and knees. Face down, ass up. Offer your holes to me.”

You scramble to get in position. You press your face down into the cushions and inhale the smell of the soap Levi loves to use.

You can feel your pussy is still wet.

“You really have the prettiest fuckholes,” Levi remarks. You sway your ass for him a little and giggle.

“Thank you, daddy,” you turn your head to say.

“Look at this. You’re still a sopping mess.” He rubs his fingers across the slit of your pussy. “Little slut.”

“Yes daddy, I’m your slut,” you moan.

His hand connects with your ass cheek. You whimper just a little but despite that, you don’t pull away or say the safeword. If anything, you arch your back a bit more to give him better access.

He spanks you again, the swat hard and purposeful, so much so that you instantly feel the fainting bruises from your last session get sensitive.

You love it when he marks you like this.

“Shameless. Little. Whore.” Each of the words is accompanied by a hard smack on your already abused ass, and you moan and whimper at the treatment.

Yet, with every swat, your pussy gets wetter. He rubs it, just a little, and while spanking your ass with one hand, he slips a few fingers inside you with the other.

He probes around for a brief moment and then pulls out.

“Arch your back more and offer me that asshole,” he orders. You prop up your hips more, giving him a generous view of your tight ass.

You feel his fingers, coated in your juices, rub against the hole. Then, he pushes in with two fingers. You whimper.

“You could be gentler, daddy,” you turn your head to complain playfully, but a firm slap on your already bruising ass is enough to silence you.

“Shh, your holes were made for daddy to toy with. Let me use them as I see fit.”

You pout a little.

“What do we say?” he asks and he simultaneously slaps your ass and thrusts the fingers in, pressing down so that he rubs the walls of your pussy through your ass.

“Yes, daddy,” you moan. It feels so good. He’s rubbing against the walls of your pussy and stimulating them, only from the opposite side.

In no time at all, you start rolling your hips against his finger like a bitch in heat, desperately spreading your legs further apart and putting your holes on full display.

“Good fucking girl, give it to me.”

“Yes, daddy, take anything you want,” you gasp as his fingers get faster. Your body is already sensitive from the way he first teased and then overstimulated you, and the rubbing motion is enough to make you tremble again.

“Good girl.” Levi presses a couple of kisses on your back. “You look so good all spread out for me, makes me want to thrust my cock inside you and fuck you raw,” he growls.

“Please fuck me, daddy,” you gasp. He slaps your clit hard.

Then, you feel the tip of his dick, nudging up and down your slit while he fingers your ass, slowly loosening it for later use.

“Who owns you?”

“You do, daddy.”

“Do you promise to be a good girl and let daddy fuck your every hole?”

“Yes, daddy. I have a pair of holes just for you.”

He rams in, so hard you almost topple down under the force, only he foresees it and grabs your hip to keep you right there, ripe and ready for his cock. You moan as he slaps your ass.

“You be a good girl and stay completely still while your daddy fucks you, you got that baby girl?” he asks, fingers digging deeper into your ass.

“Yes, daddy, sorry, daddy,” you almost sob as your walls clench around him, struggling to accommodate his impressive girth.

He groans and grabs your hair just to shove your face even tighter against the mattress.

“Fuck. I’ve been fucking you for a year, how can you still be this fucking tight?” he curses under his breath. Then, he pulls his hips back just to thrust in again, in one go.

You gasp and moan. It doesn’t hurt, if anything, you’ve come to get off on the discomfort of being stretched to the limit, your small pussy enveloping and clinging to his cock.

His eyes are glued to where your bodies are connected. You can feel his dark eyes, watching as his dick slams in and out of your pussy.

It’s his. He knows it’s his. You know it as well.

You’re his property. Every inch of you is his to manhandle. His to throw around and fuck and use until your voice is broken from screaming for him, your holes sore and your ass and neck bruised.

“Yes, daddy, please, harder, do it harder, fuck your little fuckdoll,” you beg incoherently. He pulls his fingers out of your ass just to grab your hips in both hands. He grips them hard to keep them from jerking forward every time he rams his cock into you.

“Good girl. Good fucking slut,” he hisses as he picks up the pace. You can hear the wet sound your pussy makes every time he pushes in. Every now and then, he uses one hand to slap your already sore ass.

You love it. Your eyes roll to the back of your head, you do your best to keep your pussy tight around him, your fingers dig into the soft mattress underneath you and your speech has turned into slurred ramblings of _yes_ , _harder_ and _daddy please._

You gasp, breath stuttering and half-stuck in your throat.

“Daddy, daddy I want to come,” you whisper frantically.

“You’ve come many times already,” he points out, and his ruthless tone makes your pussy clench with near-orgasm.

“I know daddy. Please,” you try.

“No.”

He makes no move to stop, though. If anything, he starts going even faster. You open your mouth, gasping for breath, and it takes all your effort to hold back.

“Daddy please,” you try again. He pulls out only to give your pussy a hard slap. Then, he pushes in again, to the hilt, and keeps going.

“Please, please, please,” you sob and finally, he grabs your hair to roughly pull your head up. On cue, you prop yourself up on your arms. The collar jingles as he yanks your head back and he bites down on your neck hard.

“Come.”

You scream then. Your hole clamps down around Levi’s dick, so hard he’s forced to stop moving. Your eyes roll back, your mouth falls open and you’re almost drooling as you come intensely, arms shaking and struggling to keep you up.

Levi guides your head to the side and kisses you then, deeply and affectionately, his hand reaching around your stomach to rub your clit just a little, earning him a small shriek.

“What do we say, baby girl?” he asks, voice low and fond.

“Thank you, daddy,” you smile as your eyes flutter open.

They meet his, and he can’t help but smile just a little when he sees the blind dedication in your gaze, the urge to please and serve him, to be anything and everything he could ever want just so he’ll keep you forever.

“I know, baby girl. You’re mine. I’ll never let you go,” he gently addresses the hue of insecurity in your eyes. You smile, eyes twinkling with adoration as you surge forward and kiss him again, lips nipping and suckling on his, worshipping his mouth as he gently rubs your clit until you’ve calmed down.

Then, he straightens his back so he’s standing on his knees. Still fisting your hair, and starts moving again.

“Hold on, baby slut. Daddy’s not done,” he says. You moan and give him a look over your shoulder, egging him on.

“Please use me until you’re satisfied, daddy.”

“Good girl.”

He starts moving again, his cock burying deep inside your body and his hand dived in your hair to keep your head back and subsequently, your back nice and arched for him.

He guides you by your hip to push back against him, and you before long you’re mewling again, wanton and desperate to get stuffed.

When he pulls out and releases your hair, you whimper.

“No, daddy, no,” you plead and roll your hips a little, desperately seeking his cock so you can rub your pussy against it and coax it back inside.

“Shh, baby girl,” he soothes. “Put your face down and use your hands to spread your ass for me.”

Beyond any form of shame, you allow your upper body to flop down on the bed. You reach both hands behind you and grasp your abused ass cheeks, pulling them apart to reveal your ass for him.

He moans at the sight and slaps the tight hole.

“Fuck, you’re a sexy little thing.”

“I’m your thing, daddy,” you smile. It riles him up and he slaps your asshole again.

“You love being nothing but my thing, don’t you baby girl?” he husks. You lick your lips.

“Yes, daddy. Use me like I’m nothing but an object,” you whisper. He spits on your tiny hole and lines up his dick.

You gurgle as his cock starts sliding into your ass. You keep your hands there, spreading yourself nice and wide for his use. You feel your ass get stretched to the limit with his dick, you hear the way he growls at the sight of your gaping hole.

He can only get halfway in at first. He then reaches his hand to rub your clit a little to distract you.

“Open that ass for me baby girl, let daddy have your hole,” he coaxes gently as you gasp and mewl helplessly.

You could say the safe word and stop this if you wanted to, but you don’t.

You get off on this, after all.

He pushes in slowly, forcing your tight walls to stretch for him and when he’s done and completely inside, he pauses.

“Get back on your hands and knees,” he instructs. You pull your shaky hands away from your ass and prop yourself up on all fours, just a little shaky.

“You okay, sweetheart?” he ensures. You give him a half-coherent smile over your shoulder.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good.”

Then, he grabs your throat and pulls you back until you’re standing on your knees.

He thrusts his dick into your ass, his breath hits your ear and you whimper longingly. Your hands reach behind you to grab him and as he starts fucking you, hand closed over your throat with a grip signalling full ownership, your expression melts into a smile.

“You’re mine. My perfect little baby doll and I’ll never let you go. I own you, I’ll always own you and I don’t care what happens, I’ll see this war through just to make sure no one else ever gets you,” he growls into your ear, hips jerking forward into your tight heat.

“Yes, daddy, I’m yours,” you stutter with what little breath he allows you. Should you tap his thigh three times, he’d let you go, but you instead cling to him like your life depends on it.

Your back is pressed into his toned chest, his free hand roams, pinching your nipples, slapping your clit, rubbing your pussy, and in no time at all you’re close again.

“Ah, daddy,” you whisper. “Daddy I’m close again. Please let your little whore come for you. Please,” you beg with a shaky voice. He groans and clenches your airways completely shut.

Then, he pushes his fingers inside your pussy and curls them up against your walls. He groans at the way he can feel his dick on the other side, mercilessly pushing into your ass.

“Come for me, baby girl,” he orders with a low voice, humid breath hitting your ear lobe.

“Yes, yes, I’m coming, I’m coming, daddy, da-!” You run out of breath just as you come, you black out for just a second and by the time you come back to your senses again, he’s let go of your throat just to throw you on the bed on your back.

He knows you clean your ass meticulously before coming to serve him and thus, he only needs to rub his dick clean with a cloth before he lines up again and pushes in, this time into your sore pussy.

He leans down, his eyes bore into yours and you smile with absolute devotion, legs pulled along your waist, out of the way so he has full access to your pussy.

He grasps your neck and this time his hold is gentle as he leans in and kisses you deeply. His hips snap down, still rough and demanding, but now he’s chasing his own end.

“I love you,” you breathe. “I love you, daddy.”

He breaks the kiss, pecks your forehead and then cages you between his forearms, eyes staring into yours with dizzying intimacy.

“Are you ready for my cum, baby girl?” he asks, and his voice is a bit tight.

You know the telltale signs by heart. The way his groans extend into moans, the way he slows down just a bit so that he’s sliding in with smooth, meaningful thrusts.

The way he makes sure your eyes never stray from his and that you look at him with nothing but submission as he prepares to mark his territory.

“Yes, daddy. Please give me your cum,” you breathe. Your arms are looped around his waist, raking down his back, clinging to him.

There’s nothing but him. To you, right now, nothing exists outside this room. It’s just you and Levi, the man you’d do anything to satisfy.

He moans loudly, he rams in one last time and you feel something hot shoot inside your pussy. You feel his dick jolt a few times.

He cups your cheek and just as he shoots in the last of his seed, he kisses you. This time, he’s tender.

When he pulls back and slips out, you’re left completely spent and limp on the bed. You look at the ceiling, a lazy smile on your lips, and let your limbs splay carelessly over the cushions.

“You alright?” you hear Levi ask, and his fingertips start brushing over the fresh bruises. Your ass and neck are purple, there’s an angry set of teeth marks on your nape and your pussy is sore and swollen.

Despite all that, you grin.

“Fuck, yes.”

He takes a box from under his bed and opens it, grabbing a jar of some kind of cream. You know what it is and stay obediently still as he starts tending to the fresh marks.

“You always say you love me when we have sex,” he remarks, eyes glued to his working hands. You swallow a little. He’s never brought it up before.

“Does it bother you?”

He’s quiet for a while, contemplating.

“No. I’m just wondering if it’s just a sex thing.”

In the heat of the moment, you’re vulnerable after all. There’s a lot of feel-good hormones shooting to your brain that might make you feel things you usually don’t.

You pause and watch him apply the soothing cream on your body. You haven’t really talked about this before. He claimed you, you’re his, but you don’t know if it applies to your body only.

“Would you prefer it was?” you ask.

“I…” Levi trails off and frowns. He finishes tending to your injuries and looks up. “I don’t think so.”

Your eyes soften and you lean in. Your noses bump together.

“I’m your baby girl,” you remind him with a calm voice. “You can have anything you want, including my heart. If you want it, just take it.”

He thinks it over. Then, he leans in and kisses you.

“Alright. That’s my baby girl.”

“Thank you, daddy,” you breathe, and when you fall asleep that night, your baby girl dreams are feather light.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha... Hahaha... What's up dudes, it's your favourite degenerate auntie! ^^;
> 
> I've gotta say, I had a lot of fun writing this, even if I knew it would probably ruin any resemblance of reputation as a qualified writer I still have at this point (I think most of it is gone anyway so eh, who cares). That being said, I'd love to know your thoughts!
> 
> Are you clutching your pearls? Is this now bookmarked as your go-to fap material? Let me have it lol.
> 
> Until next time!  
> Love,  
> Rika (your resident degenerate auntie)


End file.
